Apologize
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: This has no summary because I don't even know how to describe it. So heres a sucky summary. Malik is being abused by Marik. Hes sick of it so he decides after on bad beating that it was time to end it. After all, it was to late to apologize... MXM SXM M. R&R PLEASE!


**Me- Blame the plot bunny that gave me even ideas.**

**Bunny- Start writeing so you can write the others!**

**Me- That's the Malik Torture bunny...**

**Malik- ...**

**Me- He's still angry about the other Story...**

**Seto- She owns nothing.**

~~~Apologize~~~

Maliks head snapped to the side as the hand made contact. He looked up and angry purple eyes, shocked. Marik never hit him. Sure he'd screamed and yelled at him, but never hit him. He hadn't even done anything wrong! All he had done was talk to Bakura!

Marik growled, "Didn't I tell you to stay away frown him?" he growled. Malik frowned.

"Ma-Marik we were just talking!" he studdered. Marik backhanded him knocking him to the ground. Malik held back a cry of pain as he hit the hard wood floor. He stayed there, not daring to move until he could no longer hear Marik's foot steps. He stood shakily and rubbed his stinging cheek as tears filled his eyes.

Malik was in his room later that night thinking how things had gone from bad to worst. He sighed. He heard his door open and Marik came in,

"Hey... Look I'm really sorry I shouldn't have slapped you." he said sittingnext to Malik. Malik blinked.

"It's fine..." he whispered. He closed his eyes as Marik kissed his forhead, then his lips. Malik kissed back. Marik pulled back.

"Get some sleep." Marik said. He stood and went to the door.

"Love you, Marik." Malik said as he covered you. Marik nodded and left. Malik closed his eyes. it didn't shock him that Marik hadn't said it back. He stopped saying it 2 months ago, right around the time he started to yell and curse at Maik... And cheat on him. Malik sighed and fell asleep. Over the next three weeks Marik started to beat Malik and isolate him from the others. Multiple times Bakura and Seto had came over to check on Malik, but Marik would say he was sick. Malik sighed as he nursed the new bruise. Marik had go out, either drinking or funking a random whore. The doorbell rang and Malik quickly pulled on his turtle neck to hide his bruises. He went to the door and looked out the peephole. It was Seto. He blinked and bit his lip, before putting on a fake smile and opening the door.

"Hey, Seto! Need anything?" he asked. The CEO narrowed his cold blue eyes.

"Cut the act Malik. Pack your shit. Your coming to live with me." Seto said. Malik felt his face heat up.

"Wh-What? Why?" he asked.

"I'm not going to stand around while he beats you, that way." Seto said.

"He doesnt beat me. I'm fine." Malik lied. Seto snorted and smirked.

"Your such a bad liar." he said. Malik glared.

"I'm fine Seto. Ok? Do you see bruises? Do I look hurt? Even if I was, I'm not your boyfriend so you don't have to deal with it!" Malik said. Seto stepped closer to Malik, grabbing him so he couldnt move away.

"Your my friend. So it is my problem and business if your in trouble." he said. Malik gulped blushing at how close he and Seto were. In truth, Malik always had a crush on the CEO. He shifted.

"I-I thought you didn't need friends." Malik said. Seto smirked.

"Yes, well for you theres an exception." the blue-eyed Ceo said as he grabbed Malik's shirt and pulled it off revealing multipule bruises on Malik's arms and torso. There were hand-shape bruises on Malik's wrists and hips, a large bruise on his midriff and on his side, bruises on his neck along with bitemarks. Seto growled.

"And yet you refuse to leave."

"He was drunk. H-he didn't mean it. He apologized..." Malik said.

"He's going to keep beating you. But if you don't want to leave. Fine. I can't make you. But If you change you mind, call. I'll come and get you." Seto said. He kissed Malik's cheek, causing the egyptian to tense. Seto turned and left. Malik touched his cheek. Malik put his shirt back on and went to the kitchen to cook dinner knowing Marik would not be happy if dinner wasnt on the table.

~~~Nope~~~

Marik sighed as he pulled into the driveway. He froze when he saw Seto leave the house. Cutting of the bike he growled at Seto.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he growled.

"I came to see Malik, and you better watch yourself Marik. If you continue to beat him, I will have you arrested." Seto growled, his cold blue eyes darkened with anger. He got in his car stated it and drove off. Marik went inside slamming the door behind him.

Malik jumped hearing the door slam and gulped.

_'Shit!'_

Marik came into the kitchen and grabbed Malik throwing him to the ground. Malik yelped as he hit the floor. Marik glared at him.

"Why the fuck was he here? Didn't I tell you no one was allowed in here unless I said otherwise?" he snarled.

"H-he w-was j-just v-vistiting!" Malik studdered out."I-I di-didn't even let him in! He ca-AAH!" Malik yelped as Marik kicked him.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. He yanked Malik up by his hair causing him to cry out."You little bitch! Tell me the real reason he was here! I bet he was fucking you wasn't he?" Marik froze.

"What? NO!" Malik said.

"He was! You little whore!" Marik growled. Malik flinched.

"No! Marik I would never cheat on you!" Malik cried. Marik threw him into the counter making him whimper.

"Shut up!" Marik yelled. Malik fell silent making Marik smile. He pinned the smaller male against the counter. He leaned in so his mouth was right by Malik's ear. "Good Boy." he whispered, smirking as Malik shivered. He slid his hands down to the hem of the turtle neck, slipping his hands up underneath pushing the shirt up before pulling it off and throwing it some where. Marik leaned down licking along Malik's collarbone. Malik held back a moan and pushed against Mariks chest, as Marik's hands slid to his hips.

"M-Marik! S-stop!" he said. Marik growled.

"What was that?" he asked pulling away. Malik froze.

"Ma-Mariku-Sama.. please.. stop.." he whimpered. Marik smiled and kissed Malik's cheek.

"That's better. But, you won't get off so easily next time! Got it?" Marik growled.

"Ha-hai.. Mariku-sama..." Malik said.

"Good. Now finish dinner!" Marik left. Malik slid to the floor and curled up, trying to calm is nerves. After a few minutes he stood and put his shirt back on. He got to work on dinner. His eyes drifted to the phone as he did.

_'If you change your mind, call. I'll come and get you.'_ The words repeated in his head like a broken record. He sighed and finished cooking. He made Marik a plate and got a beer, and took them to Marik who was watching tv. He handed the food and beer to Marik then quickly went to his room. He sighed as he shut the door and went to his bed sitting down. He pulled out his phone went to his contacts and slowly scrolled down to Seto's name. Bitting his lip he clicked on the name and his thumb went to the call button, but didnt hit it. He sighed closing his contacts and setting his phone down, he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. He fell asleep.

~ThisIsMyLineDealWithIt~

Malik stood in a feild, looking up at the starry sky. He looked down at the Lake. It was beautiful. The moonlit lake that shimmered making the refletion of the stars dance in the water. The wind blew gentaly, the grass swaying in the breeze. The place was absolutly breathtaking! Malik smiled. He felt arms wrap around his waist. He leaned back against the person's chest as they rested their chin on his shoulder.

"Told you you'd love it."

"It's beautiful!" Malik said. There was a chuckle and a kiss on his cheek. He turned in the man's arms wrapping his own around the man's neck. He looked up at the normally cold blue eyes, that were soft and filled with love only for him. He smiled.

"Love you." the man said.

"Love you too, Seto." Malik said smiling. The CEO smiled and pressed his lips against Malik's in a sweet, tender kiss. Malik kissed back. Seto licked Malik's bottom lip and nipped it, silently begging for entrance. Malik moaned and parted his lips allowing Seto to slip his tongue into his mouth. Seto explored every inch of Malik's mouth brushing his tongue against Malik's, causing him to moan. The started to battle for dominence, which Seto won, easily taking controll of the kiss pulling Malik closer as the fell onto the soft grass. Well Malik did whille Seto landed on top of him, right between his legs. The need for breath grew to strong and the two broke apart gasping for breath. Malik looked up at Seto. The CEO smiled, leaning down so their noses were touching, their lips just inches apart. Malik closed his eyes as Seto pulled back and started to nuzzle his neck.

He opened them and looked up at the starry sky as Seto started to kiss his neck. Seto nipped Malik's neck causing his moan.

"Mmm... Seto..." Malik closed his eyes again in bliss, as the brunette continued to nip and kiss his neck. His hands went to the hem of Malik's purple shirt. Seto pulled back, pulling the shirt off and tossing it to the side. He started to kiss and nip at Malik's neck again, then moved to the egyptian's callorbone.

"Nnnn... Aaah.. S-seto..." Malik moaned arching slightly into Seto. Seto smiled and pulled back, he kissed Malik passionatly. Malik Kissed back as Seto slid his hands down his side to his-

Malik shot up, eyes wide. He blinked and sighed relizing he was in his room, he shivered remembering the had seemed so real... His door slammed open, revealing a very pissed off Marik. He froze. He forgot to seal the link before he fell asleep. Marik walked over.

"So you dream about him fucking you, huh? Did you enjoy it?" Marik growled. Malik guped.

"It wa-was just a dream! It meant nothing!" he said. Marik slapped him the grabbed him pinning him to the bed.

"Oh really now? Well something tells me otherwise." Marik growled as his hand went down to the bulge in Malik's pants. The hikari blushed and struggled to get free.

"Get- Aah!" Malik yelped as Marik pressed against his crotch. Malik held back a moan. Marik pulled back smirking. He grabbed Malik's shirt and pulled it off throwing it somewhere. Then he leaned down and bit into Malik's shoulder, drawing blood and making Malik scream in pain. Pulling away and licking up the blood, Marik smirked.

"Your mine. You belong to me. Got that?" he asked. Malik nodded.

"Y-yes..." he said.

"Good." Marik said smiling creully as his hands went to Malik's pants and slowly pulllled them down...

~YesIAmHorrible^^~

Malik woke up, and whimpered at how much pain he was in. His whole body ached. He carefully sat up, then stood grabbing his clothes and getting dressed. Marik wasn't in bed so he had already left. Malik sighed and limped out of the room. He went to the kitchen, after looking for food he found he wasn't really hungry and went to the living room. He sat down on the couch and turned the tv on, as he did his phone went off. He picked it up and saw it was Bakura he sighed in relief and answered it.

"Hey, Kura." he said.

"Hey. How are you?" Bakura asked.

"Good. You?" Malik asked.

"Eh. Bit bored. Me and Ry are going down to the beach. Wanna come?" Bakura asked. Malik smiled,

"I-" Malik froze as he heard the bike come up the drive and saw Marik come up to the house."I can't today. Sorry. I gotta go! Bye!" he hung up not giving Bakura the time to speak. Marik walked in.

'Hey." Malik said standing. Marik looked at him and nodded. Malik looked down at his phone. He wished he had said yes to the beach. Spend some time with Bakura and Ryou... Marik growled and Malik's eyes widened as he relized he had said that the the link. Before he could do anything Marik had him by his hair.

"Your're not going any where without telling me and getting my permission! Got it?" Marik growled, sshoving Malik back. Malik glared getting a spark of courage.

"I can go where ever I want! You do not control me! I can do what I want when I want! And If I want to dream about Seto, I'll dream about him!" Malik said.

SMACK!

Marik backhanded Malik then threw him to the the wall growling. Malik gulped. Marik kicked him and punched him, yelling and cursing. Malik tried to get away but Marik grabbed him and slammed him back into the wall.

"I'll teach you to back talk to me you little bitch!" he snarled. Malik spat in his face.

"Fuck you!" he said. He regretted saying that a second later as Marik threw him to the floor and stomped on his side breaking his ribs and creaking others. Malik screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks as Marik continued to beat him. Sealing off the link with the little strength he had, he decided that he needed to leave, before Marik killed him. That was the last thought he had before he passed out.

~~~It'sTooLate~~~

When he woke up, he was in his room and his chest was wrapped up. He sat up and looked around. He was alone. He saw his phone beside him and grabbed it hitting speed dial as he stood and grabbed his bag and started throwing his clothes and other things into the bag as he waited.

_"Hello?"_

""Ca-can you come get me?" Malik asked.

_"On my way."_

_Click._

Malik sighed, he closed the bag as his door opened and Marik came in.

"Malik. Your up. Look... I'm really sorry. I went to far- What are you doing?

_**I'm holdin on your rope,**_

_**Got me ten feet off the ground.**_

_**An I'm hearing what you say,**_

_**But I just can't may a sound.**_

_**You tell me that you need me,**_

_**Then you go and cut me down.**_

_**But wait...**_

_**You tell me that your sorry didn't think I'd turn around.**_

_**And say...**_

Malik didn't reply. He was listening to what Marik was saying, but he just couldn't speak...

"Malik? Please. Don't leave. I need you!" Marik said. Malik flinched. How many times had he heard those words? Only to be beaten and yelled at afterwards?

"Malik! I'm sry! Please!"

"No. It's too late..." Malik said. Marik frowned.

_**That its too late to apologize.**_

_**It's too late.**_

_**I said its too late to apologize**_

_**It's too late.**_

_**Yeah!**_

"I can't do this anymore. It's over." Malik said.

_**I'd take another chance**_

_**Take a fall, take a shot for you.**_

_**I need you like I heart that needs a beat,**_

_**But that's nothing new, yeah!**_

_**I loved you with a fire red**_

_**Now it's turning blue**_

_**And you say...**_

Malik looked up at Marik as he picked his bag up.

"I loved you, Marik, and I thought you had changed. I gave you chances after chances. But Not this this." he said.

_**Sorry like an angel**_

_**Heaven let me think was you...**_

_**But I'm afraid...**_

Marik grabbed him.

"Your not leaving me!" he said.

_**That its too late to apologize.**_

_**It's too late.**_

_**I said its too late to apologize**_

_**It's too late.**_

_**Whoa!**_

Malik smiled sadly.

"Yes. I am." He pushed passed Marik and left the room Marik followed.

_**That its too late to apologize.**_

_**It's too late.**_

_**I said its too late to apologize**_

_**It's too late.**_

_**I said its too late to apologize, yeah!**_

_**I said its too late to apologize, yeah!**_

_**I'm holdin on your rope got me ten feet off the ground...**_

Malik left the house as Seto pulled up the drive. He smiled and wen to the car tossing his bag in the back seat. As he climbed into the passenger seat, Marik came out of the house. Seto pulled out and drove off. Malik smiled, then blinked, he couldnt feel Marik's presence. Their link had been broken. He was finally free. He smiled. Closing his eyes he leaned back in the seat. He felt Seto take his hand and smiled more, squeezing the CEO's hand.

~~~TheEnd~~~

**Me- Yay! So hate? Love? Sorry for Seto's OOCness it's like the TLK paraodies. It was unavoidable...**

**Malik- Review!**

**Seto- No flames.**

**Me- YOU TWO! Hug! Kiss! Do something before it ends!**

**Seto-No!**

**Me- Don't make me get Luka!**

**Seto- FINE! * grabbed Malik and kisses him passionatly***

**Malik-*Shocked but then kisses back***

**Me- ^^**


End file.
